love confution
by HPTLover
Summary: after alex's parents and little brother max die in a death eater attack, her and her older brother justin move to england and live with none other than lucious malfoy one of the death eaters at the attack. justin insists lucious was forced. what will happen when old romance sparks along with new ones. P.S M for a reason ;-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: the move:

**Alex POV**

"Alex…" boomed an annoying voice "time to wake up. We've got to get all our stuff to England, go to diagon ally to get our Hogwarts school supplies and pack by tomorrow!"

"Five more minutes Justin?" I called back sleepily.

"No now!"

"Fine I'm coming" I answered miserably.

My name is Alex Russo. I am 16; I have an older brother named Justin who is 19. my parents and younger brother, Max, died in a death eater attack a month ago. As my brother is old enough, he looks after me. He thought moving away from here would be best.

I glanced at the clock on my dresser, I groaned at what it said: 01:00am. I dragged myself to the bathroom, passing a picture of my parents and Max on the way. It brought tears to my eyes; I quickly wiped them away before anyone saw.

When I was finished I bounded downstairs, while thinking about our move to England, there was only one up side to it…

I get to see my friend from when I was a toddler who I haven't seen since and whose happens to be one of the death eaters that attacked, so you can imagine I'm not to happy. Justin keeps on saying how he most probably been forced, I say he wasn't and Justin and him are just to close for Justin to see the bad in him.

"Shrink all your stuff, Alex, and then we'll go by floo network." Justin said cutting me from my thoughts. So I did as I was told and shrunk my things stuffed them in my pocket, after that I grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"Malfoy manner" I said clearly, before shutting my mouth tight so I don't choke on ashes. All I remember I a burst of green flames and a dizzy feeling before I hit the wooden floor…


	2. Chapter 2

AN: BTW in this story the male Malfoy's were forced into being death eaters with Nacissa's life.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights of Twilight or wizards of Waverly place, sadly. :(

Love confusion!

Chapter 2:forgive me

"Ali, is that really you?"Asked a familiar, deeper, voice. That once comforted me, but now angers me.

"No, it's Santa you dope. Of course it's me, but its either Alex or Alexandra, never Ali, never again!" I stated, close to tears. Remembering what he did to my family, to me. One single tear slid down my cheek dropping off my face before I could wipe it away.

Hurt, sadness, guilt and regret spread across his face. "Ali..." I gave him a meaningful look. "Alex. Don't be like that. Please, let me explain!" he begged.

"No, what is there to explain. What's done is done. Now you face the consequences. I'm sorry..." He looked hopeful, "I was ever your best friend and got your hopes up. You stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours."

"But Alex, please..." He once again begged, but I interrupted, with a slow shake of my head, no.

"Draco, please, you don't know how hard losing my parents and max, being watched by Justin like a bomb waiting to blow up in an emotional breakdown, and not being able to trust and love you is."I yawned, "Can you please show me my room, 'cause I'm exhausted." I smiled weakly, trying to relieve the tension that had stated growing since I got here.

"Um, yeah, sure." He answered, sadly. "Follow me." As he turned his head, I didn't miss the tear that slid down his cheek, but he wiped it away so quickly I almost missed it...

DMARDMAR

The next morning, I was awoken by a pop.

"Good morning, miss." Said a cute, small house elf with big, gorgeous, crystal, blue eyes. "My name is Lilly. Lilly is now your personal elf. Mistress Malfoy asked Lilly to ask miss if she would like to have breakfast. Also to bring miss some new designer clothes."

My mouth dropped open as I saw the clothes.

"Is miss coming to breakfast?"Lilly asked cocking her head to the side, in an adorable way.

"Uh... yeah. Thank you." I said still in shock. Then with another pop she was gone.

The clothes was a sleeveless, white, belly top with a mini denim skirt that stopped about mid thigh with gold lace trimming and 6 inch heels. Then I noticed the note:

_Alex _

_We're going to diagon ally. Make the kiddies drool. ;)_

_Narcissa._

I giggled at that. I guess I could have some fun.

How to do my hair. How to do my make-up. Hair. Make-up. I know: hair: ringlet curls hanging down to the middle of my back. Make-up: cloudy eye, eye liner and bold, but not over the top, mascara.

Once I finished getting ready, I looked in the mirror. I looked good if I do say so myself. I walked out of my room and saw Draco do the same. When he saw me his jaw hit the floor.

I smirked, paybacks a bitch. "Good morning." I said while smiling flirtatiously.

"Uh, um, uh, h...hi Alex." He stammered.

I smirked. Then walked past him, brushing my arm against his slightly, making him all flustered. Again I say, paybacks a bitch.

DMARDMAR

"You are not going out like that." Came Justin's annoying voice as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Awwwww come on." Narcissa and I said at the same time. Then we started giggling like school girls, no pun intended.

"NO!" said Justin, being his annoying, stubborn self.

"Pleeeaaase." I exclaimed, adding my signature pout, which people said if I used it, I could get away with murder.

"Oh, she's good." I heard someone whisper.

"Uh... um... fine." He gave up. This caused Narcissa and me to squeal.

"Yay, thank you Justin, you're the best." I exclaimed.

"I'm only the best when I'm saying yes." He said once I let go.

"Tell me about it." Said a voice I got angered by but also feared. I went stiff where I stood. Justin sent me a questioning look.

"Hello, Alexandra. How are you this fine morn." Asked Lucius Malfoy, in a friendly tone.

"Fine." I answered in an unemotional tone.

He then looked at me with sad regretful eyes.

DMARDMAR

Draco POV (Just before Alex first arrives.)


End file.
